


Maybe?

by Kwizjii



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: NSFW, Other, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwizjii/pseuds/Kwizjii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doors are meant to be closed shut it seems. What does Barry end up discovering over a door left open.<br/>It's what we all want, some Barry smut! Yeyyy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe?

Maybe it was the fact you two were always spending so much time together, maybe that’s because you felt obligated to? Barry was the editor, the coal shoveler, always left to do the work whilst everyone was playing games for the next episodes. He always worked so hard. You knew he loved his job, there was no questioning that but it was his dedication, he’d shut himself off and be up until the early hours of the morning sometimes. He wouldn’t even be behind schedule; he’d be lining up episodes for the next month in advance sometimes.  
Maybe it was the fact he was growing out his hair and beard, making him incredibly fuzzy as of late? Perhaps the way he was wearing those plaid shirts with a button undone low enough to reveal a bit of chest hair? You always found yourself staring at that by accident.  
Whatever it was felt like a magnet pulling you to him in the worst ways. Catching whiffs of his cologne or sometimes even just glancing at him would spark up this uncontrollable lust for him and it was starting to get embarrassing. He was your friend and nothing more, there’d never been anything between you two that would hint otherwise.   
You arrived at Barry and Dan’s apartment in the late afternoon after work, Dan greeting you as you entered. “Hey,[ y/k] how was work?” he hollered from over at the couch.  
You shrugged, slipping off your coat and hanging up over one of the chairs before heading over to the sofa. “Same old nonsense” you drawled over, flopping into your spot. “You filming any Grump stuff today?”   
“Yeah, I was gonna head over when Barry got back seeing as he forgot his key but if you’re here then… I mean- if it’s okay?” Dan smiled sheepishly at you, you could tell he was dying to shoot off and some work done so you nodded.  
“Go right ahead, I don’t mind house sitting” you grinned to him.  
And with that, within ten minutes you were left alone in the apartment with only your thoughts for company. That’s were things start to spiral out of your control. Barry’s room is only down the hallway. What a treat it would be to just snuggle into his bed sheets and drown in his scent…  
What time was Barry going to be back anyways? Would you have enough time to provide for your terrible addiction? Maybe…  
Tip-toeing over to his room like there was actually something you were scared of disturbing, you entered. His room was tidy, except the bed sheets lay in a scrambled mess. Perfect; he’d never notice you were in that way. Crawling onto the bed, you grabbed the sheets and instantly engulfing yourself, inhaling deeply. It was almost coma-inducing how strong his scent was. You lay back, sighing out as you got lost, letting your thoughts take you away.  
Barry had done with his errands for the day, now pulling into the driveway. He noticed Dan’s car was missing and frowned. If he’d forgot the message he sent telling him he forgot his key, they’re be some ‘accidental food burns’ for the next week. He pulled out his phone, ready to text a rant to Dan only to notice there was already a message left from him: ‘[Y/k ] stopped by and offered to house sit until you got back, have fun kids ;)’   
Barry rolled his eyes. Dan was always insisting that [y/k] was ‘totally into him’ which Barry refused to believe. What was there to be into? Shrugging off the negative thoughts that were starting to plague his head, he headed into his apartment. Tilting his head, Barry was stood looking round but no one was to be found. “Hello?” he called out, though not being loud. He wandered to his room, deciding that he’d check on things on his laptop but stopped at the door. Through the crack of the doorway he saw [y/k ] heavily panting, eyes scrunched shut and softly moaning to themselves. Barry gulped, breath hitched in his throat. He couldn’t look away as one of his closest friends worked away to relieve their self in his bed. It was like he was frozen in place, taking in their every movement; every rub, every leg twitch, every wriggle of pleasure. He was captivated by their moans, his dick starting to throb in his pants. This was wrong… He shouldn’t just stand there, but he knew if he made [ y/k ] aware he’d been watching, they’d hate him forever. Still he couldn’t tear himself away, make it like he was just coming in by slamming the door and stomping around extra loud. He couldn’t just be simple like that.   
He remained lingering, watching you, as the moans got a little louder, almost reaching your climax before Barry clumsily lost his footing when leaning by the doorway, unfortunately stumping the door only slightly, but it was enough to alert you he was there. “Barry!” you screamed out, pulling up the sheets to cover yourself, but mostly to hide your shame.  
“I’m sorry! I-.. I’m really sorry! I was-… Just looking for you and… oh jeez…” Barry was at a loss for words, he’d really messed things up here. He retreated away from the doorway and smacked himself over the head a few times, mumbling the word ‘stupid’ like a chant.  
Meanwhile you lay on the bed, still trying to catch your breath and then perhaps retrieve your heart from wherever it had jumped out to. You couldn’t just have sat on the sofa and played a game until Barry got here. Maybe then you wouldn’t be in an unexplainable situation. Sighing out, you started to redress yourself and mull over how on earth you were about to tackle the issue.  
Barry decided it’d be better not to go back into his room, whatever embarrassments he’d caused them both, he wasn’t about to worsen by whatever he’d mumble out of his mouth. He took to making himself a coffee and put a game on, giving you a chance to either think about what to say, or just run out the apartment. Barry would be lying if he hoped for the latter. Secretly he wanted something to come out of this, that there’d be some sort of confession of desire but it was probably just a close friend needing a place to relieve some pent up stress.   
You finally crept out of Barry’s room, feeling like a deer the way you cautiously tread over to him. He hadn’t noticed you yet, you could still just flee out the apartment and then completely avoid Barry for the rest of your life… Totally an option. Sighing inwardly, you cleared your throat to catch his attention. He paused the game, turning to face you from the sofa, smiling awkwardly. “Hey…”  
“Hey… so uhrm… You want you just forget what I was doing or do you want to pry, making this awkward for the both of us?” you spoke out, praying he’d go for the first. He was rather lucky you were giving him the option to not explain why he was watching, not that that was worse than what you were doing in the first place.  
“I uhh-… I don’t mind, whatever you want to do.” Barry shrugged, trying to offer a reassuring smile to you.   
“So you really don’t have any questions as to me moaning your name and touching myself in your bed?” you quirked a brow, folding your arms. “You’re just down with forgetting that and we go back to—“  
“Woah, wait.” Barry interjected. “You were moaning my name?” he blinked in confusion. 

 

Shit...

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued OooOOOoooo


End file.
